


Solas' Torment

by JanetteK



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 21:40:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15649461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanetteK/pseuds/JanetteK
Summary: This is a one off alternate to the end of Trespasser with a Solas/Lavellan romance where I play fast and loose with some things. Hope you enjoy!





	Solas' Torment

Lavellan stands, staring at her on again-off again lover, surrounded by qunari turned to stone. She whispers at first, “Solas?”  


“Vhenan,” Solas turns to look at her. Yes, he’s seen her in the Fade, but she looks different -fuller- somehow.  


“We need to talk,” Lavellan is desperate to ignore the agony of her left hand. She uses her right to caress her belly.  


“I suspect you have questions,” Solas smirks to hide that he desires to kiss away the pain he sees in her eyes.  


Lavellan cries out and agony, as the anchor shoots pain through her arm. Falling to her knees, she begs, “Help me?”  


Solas rushes to her side and stops the anchor from killing her, for now, “That should give you more time.”  


Lavellan’s eyes fill with tears, “I’ve missed you.”  


“We’ve seen each other,” His smirk gentles into a smile, remembering with fondness the last time they were together in the Fade.  


“Not like this,” Lavellan’s lips curve into a half smile, “I have news.”  


“Oh? Are you not curious as to why I left?” Solas quirks an eyebrow. What news could she possibly have that he does not already know?  


“Forgive me, ma vhenan, please tell me why I’m surrounded by qunari that are now stone.” She moves closer to him, wishing she could feel his lips press to hers once more.  


Solas explains how everything came to be while Lavellan waits patiently. At the end, she chuckles bitterly, “Of course I would fall in love with Fen’Harel.”  


“For what it’s worth, I fell in love with you, too,” Solas caresses a streak of tears down her cheek with a single finger.  


“Take me with you?” Lavellan pleads, her right hand going back to her belly again.  


“No. You are the Inquisitor. Your people need you,” Solas watches her stroke her stomach with curiosity.  


“Then come back with me.” She takes hold of his hand and squeezes, “We need you.”  


“I’ve already told you why I cannot,” He half heartedly tugs to free his hand. When Lavellan squeezes it harder, he squeezes back.  


“Solas, I’m pregnant.”  


He rears back as if he had been slapped. He knows he has no right, but that is the last thing he expected to hear, “Congratulations. Who’s the father?”  


Lavellan chuckles, “You are.”  


“That’s impossible. We haven’t-“  


“Three months ago, in the Fade?” She quirks an eyebrow at him. Did he truly forget the amazing Fade sex?  


“I remember,” Does he ever remember, “But we weren’t anywhere near our physical bodies.”  


She shrugs, indifferent, “You’re the Fade expert. Vhenan, the only one I’ve been with is you.”  


“But that’s not possible,” Solas paces and then a disembodied cackle fills the air. He growls, “Mythal.”  


“What does Mythal have to do with us? And did you hear that?”  


“If that laugh was any indication, everything,” Solas takes her in his arms and kisses her passionately, “We’re running out of time.”  


Lavellan’s anchor flares painfully and she cries out. Solas uses his magic to cut her arm off. He whispers as she passes out, “I love you, ma vhenan.”

**

Lavellan arrives at Skyhold, wondering if she will ever see her Dread Wolf again. Chuckling at herself, she walks up the stairs and into the keep. At least he knows.  


In front of her throne she sees and old woman pacing. The old woman’s hair is grey and looks like straw. Lavellan walks up to her, “Can I help you?”  


“I believe it is I who can help you,” The old woman cackles.  


A cackle that Lavellan has heard before, when she last saw Fen’Harel. She narrows her large eyes, “Who are you?”  


“All in due time, child, for now you may call me Bella,” The woman cackles again.

1o years later:

Lavellan stares at herself in the mirror, half wishing she was like the elves of legend and never age. She’s grateful for Bella’s help these past ten years. They’ve even grown quite close as Bella made sure she was comfortable through her pregnancy and now helps raise her daughter, Asha Wolf. But, something still seems off. For one, it seems like Bella is getting younger instead of older, and her cackle is so reminiscent of who Solas inferred was Mythal.  


But that can’t be as Solas said Mythal was murdered, even though the elves of old are hard to kill. Lavellan shakes her head, she should’ve paid more attention to the stories of her youth.  


“You look deep in thought, child,” Bella’s deep voice called from where she was teaching Asha magic.  


“It’s nothing, I just miss Asha’s father,” Lavellan walks over and joins them. Glancing at Bella she sees straw, grey hair has turned white and become full of life. The bent posture is completely gone. Sometimes Lavellan wondered if Bella has more energy than she has as a much younger woman.  


“And you wonder of me?” Bella quirks an eyebrow at her.  


“I do. I’ve known you for ten years and you’re still a mystery to me,” Lavellan sighs, “I’m not ungrateful for what you’ve done for us but-“  


“You’ve been burned before,” Bella nods sagely, “Fear not, child, I will not abandon you. You are correct that you know little of me, and it is time for you to know the truth. Asha?”  


“Mother,” Asha smiles up at her mom. Her eyes are so like her father’s it takes a minute for Lavellan to focus, “Bella is Mythal, she says that I have a piece of her within me and that is the reason I have the nightmares. Can I give that piece back to her?”  


Lavellan’s eyes widen in shock as she stares at Bella. No, Mythal. She whispers in reverence, “You gave me her.”  


Mythal smiles, “Clever child. I did. The Dread Wolf thinks he knows so much. But what does he know of a mother’s heart?”  


“I haven’t seen him-“ Her eyes fill with tears. It’s been ten years, she should be over him by now.  


“And that is why I need Asha to give back what I gave her,” Mythal smiles gently at them, barely holding on to her rage.  


“It won’t hurt her?”  


Mythal shakes her head, “She is in no danger from me.”  


“Is this what you want, Asha?” Lavellan wraps her arms around her daughter and strokes her long, black hair.  


“Yes. Maybe she can bring Father home to us.” Asha looks up at her mom, pleading with her eyes.  
Lavellan nods, “Do it.”  


Mythal waves a hand over Asha’s chest, a glowing orb like thing floats out of Asha and into her. Mythal nods, “It’s time for me to hunt the Dread Wolf.”  


“Will we see you again?” Asha asks, her eyes wide.  


“Yes, child. You will see me again,” Mythal smiles and hugs both Lavellan and Asha.

**

Mythal stand and watches as Solas uses his magic to try and tear down the Veil again. She allows him to continue until he is sweaty and panting. A bitter, loud cackle escapes her, “Did you learn nothing from my trials?”  


Solas turns in surprise, “I’m doing this for you! For all of us!”  


Mythal quirks an eyebrow at him and spat, “I can get my own revenge. You have love and a family waiting for you and you continue on this misguided quest.”  


“Why? Why’d you do it?” Solas rounds on her angrily, “A child? My child? Why?”  


“You abandoned the Inquisitor. She loves you, unconditionally, and she deserved to have a small piece of you. Your daughter has your eyes and Lavellan’s hair,” Mythal tilts her head, “Do you not understand? Our time is done. You’ve been at this for ten years with nothing to show for it.”  


“Lavellan and my daughter deserve better than this fractured world they were born into because of me,” Solas’ eyes fill with tears.  


“And if you kill them in the process of taking down the Veil, what then?” Mythal snarls, “I am the one that has protected the elves these long millennia while you slept. I am the one that has protected the people here, and you continue to seek to destroy what I have protected.”  


“They aren’t our people!”  


“Yes, they are. Instead of tearing them down you should build them up,” Mythal smirks, “And I order you to go see your family.”  


Solas initially scoffs at Mythal, but then he gasps, the compulsion to walk… no, run, to Skyhold is intense, “How?”  


“You were willing,” Mythal cackles.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos (if you want) are appreciated!


End file.
